Fair Addiction
by xSucksToYourAss-marx
Summary: Jack's orginal plans to kill Ralph get in the way when old feelings of love return. However, the new society on the island provides no love and care, and an unknown beast lurks in the shadows, trying to tear the boys apart. COMPLETE  Jack/Ralph JackxRalph
1. Chapter 1

**[Chapter One]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lord of the Flies by William Golding. Trust me, if I did Jack and Ralph would definitely be together more often! **

The fair boy jumped onto the hot beach. The sand grabbed at his ankles mockingly and threw him down. His tanned body hit the ground with a muffled thud, and before he had a chance to get back up, _they _were on him. These boys—no Ralph didn't know what they were—savages; whose faces were painted beyond recognition.

The butts of spears chest like a strike of lightning. Ralph prepared himself for the worst: a stick sharpened at both ends. Soon his head would be the next gift for the long distant beast.

Ralph caught Roger's grey eyes amongst the mist of savages. And as the pain got more and more unbearable death became more inviting. He would be with Piggy and Simon again. They could be happy forever. Sure he would miss his mum and dad (even Samneric), but the hope of rescue had faded in his mind. Death seemed to be the only way out. Finally, the pain was more than his body could handle, and mercifully he slipped into unconsciousness. Ralph didn't bother trying to catch his last glimpse of light. _There is no light here_. He thought, and the darkness took him away.

Jack finally caught up to the rest of the boys who were huddled around Ralph like vultures at a fresh carcass. Immediately Jack began running through the sand toward his hunters with practiced feet. His mind flitted madly. _No, they couldn't have killed him already! He was supposed to be mine! _ Jack shouted at the boys to move away. His voice was dripping with venom and scared even Roger away from beating the boy farther.

Ralph's crumpled form was on the sand. Bruises were already welting up around his eyes and arms. His chest was filled with open gashes and scratches, giving the sand around him a sickly crimson color. Jack's heart stopped. Why was he so upset? This is what he wanted. He wanted Ralph dead. All the fair boy did was tease him. He had made Jack fall for him, and lust uncontrollably for his skin, his touch, his love. The only way Jack could cover that up was deep hatred, and killing Ralph was the only logical way to get rid of this problem.

But, now that Ralph was dead, Jack soon wanted to join him. He shoved the remaining hunters away and knelt down next to Ralph, placing his hand gently on the boys' neck. Jack tried not to sigh in relief when he felt a faint pulse under his fingers. Roger walked up to him concerned.

"Chief, is he still alive?" The dark boy asked.

"Yes." Jack said with the smallest hint of relief; he hoped Roger hadn't caught that. Then, the Chief stood up, taking authority. "I've changed our plans!" He yelled, even getting the littluns attention. "We're going to take Ralph as our prisoner!" The hunters cheered and jumped up and down at the thought of torturing the poor boy. Roger was the only one who seemed unsatisfied.

"But Chief-" Roger protested, however he was soon cut off by the red head's next plan.

"Tie him up like we do with our pigs!" He said, and soon boys began knotting Ralph's arms and legs together with vines. "When we get him to Castle Rock, Roger you can take the biguns and go hunting. We'll have a feast to celebrate." More cheers, and even this statement seemed to bring Roger out of his glowering.

Jack led the way back to the fort. He let the boys try and handle Ralph's limp body through the foliage. He smirked to himself. "I'm so brilliant." He murmured. Now all he had to do was convince Ralph to join his tribe. Then, they could be together; and once Ralph saw what a good leader he was Ralph would surely fall for him.

_It's dark…_

_ There is no light here. _

_ A voice…? _

"Piggy? Simon?" Ralph's voice came out as a quiet choke. He coughed, an immediate pain burning him in the chest. His left eye was swollen to the point where he could barely see out of it. The ground was hard and cold. There were walls around him. Could he be dead? Then, Ralph heard the voice again, and with a groan sat up. "Simon is that you?"

"Ralph, you're not dead." A sharp voice from the darkness hissed. Ralph flinched away from where he believed it was coming from. He knew this voice: Jack Merridew. A spark screeched and suddenly the place was lit by the dim glow of a flame.

Ralph was in a small cave, with a rotting pig skin as a thick carpet over the entrance. Jack sat in front of the entrance next to the fire. Ralph could barely remember what the boy used to look like. Jack's red hair was an uncontrollable mess (much like Ralph's), and if Jack did have freckles they were covered by that damned war paint. Ralph sucked in a painful breath.

"Where am I?" He spat. The fair boy was too weak to stand, so glaring at Jack's ice cold eyes was all he could do.

"You're at my fort." Jack said proudly. He couldn't hold Ralph's eyes in his own and looked down at the fire. A blush was concealed under his paint, and he once again got a rush of power from hiding his identity. "We took you prisoner here Ralph. The others are getting a pig. We're going to have a feast!" He poked the fire eagerly with a stick. "You're welcome to eat with us and join my tribe." Ralph couldn't refuse.

"I'd rather die." Ralph said, holding his chest. Jack tried not to flinch at his words. "Kill me now." Ralph held Jack's eyes furiously before the Chief had to look away.

"You don't have a choice! You have to! Otherwise you can stay in here and starve!" Jack yelled, trying to hide his melancholy behind anger. "You know you want to join my tribe! You can be with Samneric and all the others again!"

"Jack, why do you want me in your tribe?" Ralph asked quietly. He hoped for Jack to admit that he couldn't bring himself to kill Ralph. Did any of the Jack Merridew from before still exist?

Jack stood up, his face pained. "I'm sorry Ralph…" he murmured under his breath so Ralph couldn't hear. Jack turned and left the cave, holding back tears. Why did he expect Ralph would just forget everything that had happened?

The wind ruffled his mess of red hair. An unwelcome tear slid down his cheek, smearing off a strip of war paint. He wiped his face irritably. "I'm sorry Ralph." He said again, and sat down on his rocky throne. Jack gazed at the ocean; waiting for a solution to crawl out of the sea.

**Wow! I actually made this! I have been thinking of writing a Jack and Ralph fiction for a while. It's my first…so I'm keeping this close to my heart :). Don't worry; my writing will be a lot better in the next one. I would appreciate reviews and stuff so yeah bye xD! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviews and favorites and stuff! It really does mean a lot! **

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from William Golding's ****Lord of the Flies****. **

**[Chapter 2]**

It has been four days. Four bloody days that Ralph has been cooped up in this small cave. If he stayed in here any longer he was going to go mad. Every now and then the thick pig skin curtain would move to the side and a painted savage would enter with something to drink. Ralph refused any water. He'd die before he gave into Jack. Ralph kicked the shell of water to the side; spilling onto the hard floor. It took all of the fair boy's willpower not to kneel down and lick it off.

Ralph walked to the back end of the cave and sat down, curling his thin arms around his legs. He could only last so much longer…The boy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jack watched the sun sink below the horizon. He couldn't believe that Ralph had refused the feast that took place three days ago. The blonde couldn't refuse him this time. The biguns were out fetching another pig. And, at the scent of roasting pork, Ralph would beg Jack to let him into the tribe. The chief smiled at the thought wickedly.

"Sir…" A quiet voice said behind him. Jack turned around irritably to a painted littlun. He didn't bother trying to figure out which one he was; they all looked the same to him.

"What is it?" Jack said, turning back to the sinking sun.

"Ralph—I mean the prisoner…" The small savage played with the end of his frilled shorts, "…he hasn't taken any water yet. They say people can only go a few days without water." His voice shook nervously.

Jack turned back around, hiding the concern under his convenient war paint. "I'll deal with that." Jack said quickly, turning to the coconut shells filled with water. "When my other hunters get back, tell them to start roasting the pig." He scooped up a shell and tried not to run to Ralph's cave.

"Yes Sir."

Jack threw the pig skin to the side and saw Ralph curled up in a ball at the far side of the small cave. He was asleep, and the fair boy's face looked so peaceful. Jack just wanted to stand and watch him sleep, but he quickly dismissed the thought thinking it was creepy.

Ralph felt a cold hand on his shoulder gently shaking him. His honey eyes flitted open to see Jack staring down at him uncomfortably close. The fair boy cried out lightly and slapped the savage's hand off of him. "What do you want?" Ralph said weakly, shakily standing up.

"My hunters tell me you're not drinking." Jack said, awkwardly stepping back.

"Yeah, so what do you care?" Ralph glanced at the black stone walls, trying to seem cool and collected. He also didn't want Jack to notice he was taking interest to the shell full of water in his hands.

"I don't care." Jack lied. "I—just promised Samneric I'd get you to drink something." The lie came out of Jack's lips smoothly.

"Well tell Samneric it isn't going to work. I refuse to drink from a tribe with blood on their hands." Ralph said, still gazing angrily at the wall. He crossed his sickly arms across his chest. The fair boy heard a growl of frustration escape from Jack's throat. He smiled, liking to make Jack squirm for once.

"Ralph you're crackers, you need water to stay alive." Jack said angrily, almost throwing the damn shell on the ground in irritation.

Ralph glanced at Jack; their eyes meeting momentarily. "I don't have to do what you say." He said, and began making his way to the other side of the cave. However a cold hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back against the wall. Ralph stifled a curse. He wasn't aware of how strong Jack had become. "Let me go!" Ralph said weakly. _This is embarrassing._ The boy thought. Jack was able to pin Ralph against the rock wall with one hand, and Ralph could barely do anything about it.

Jack brought the coconut shell to Ralph's sealed lips. He forced the rim of the shell into the fair boy's mouth harshly, pushing it against his teeth and allowing water to spill out of the shell.

Ralph's body refused to deny the water, and he gulped it down greedily. He even choked it up a few times, but then resumed to sucking in as much water as possible. When the shell was empty Jack let go of Ralph's wrist and stepped back. Ralph was breathing heavily.

"Why…?" Ralph asked between labored breaths. "Jack, what are you planning?" The fair boy usually could predict Jack's movements, but it has gotten increasingly difficult lately.

"I'm not planning anything." Jack said, suddenly becoming very interested in the shell in his hand. "Can't you just get over yourself and join my tribe?"He angrily threw the shell on the ground. "I mean what the hell is so wrong with joining me!" The chief's hands balled into fists.

"Don't you even remember the things you did?" Ralph said, raising his voice. "You killed Simon! You killed Piggy! And you were going to kill me!"

Jack was quiet for a moment. He grumbled and whispered quietly, "We're roasting another pig tonight…you can come out to join us if you want…" The red head picked the shell up off the ground and walked out of the cave. _Why do I want him so much! _Jack let out a scream of frustration which rang through-out Castle Rock. A few littluns cowered away; frightened of their chief.

Jack just sat down and watched as the last bits of sunlight disappear. The hunters must be coming back soon. "Make the fire bigger." He said harshly to the group of littluns. They didn't hesitate and ran off for some wood.

Ralph's mouth watered as he smelt pig being roasted over a fire. He wiped the spit off the corner of his mouth. He would _not_ go out there, no matter how hungry he was.

"Give me a part of the leg." A savage said excitedly. Ralph imagined Roger ripping off a large portion of juicy meat and handing it to the hunter. Ralph shook his head and covered his ears. He knew he couldn't stay here forever. When the savages were asleep he would sneak out of this cave and…and…the fair boy angrily began to pace his small area. _And what? _ Then a dark thought crossed his mind and he stopped in his tracks. Rescue would never come, and it was up to him to escape the island. There was only one way to do that.

Ralph sat down slowly and closed his eyes. This would be his last night on the island.

It has been quiet outside Ralph's cave for what he believed was thirty minutes. Ralph stood up and crept to the thick pigskin. He cautiously moved it to the side, and peered out at the sleeping savages. No one, not even Roger, was awake. With new confidence, Ralph exited the cave and marveled at the feeling of the breeze on his skin.

He tiptoed to the far end of Castle Rock and looked over the edge. It was a 40 feet straight shot down into the sea. He wasn't sure if there were any sharp rocks hiding under the water, but he didn't care. The fair boy frowned. He never imagined himself dying this way. "Simon…Piggy I'm coming." He spoke this out loud, and a breeze ruffled his messy blonde hair. Ralph decided to take that as a sign.

Jack opened his eyes in a flash and sat up. He wiped sweat from his forehead. The chief had just had a nightmare. Self conscious, he looked at the other hunters to make sure none of them heard him wake up; and that's when he noticed the boy on the edge. Jack stood up slowly, was that the beast? But then he saw the shock of blonde hair and his mind quickly connected what was happening. Before struggled words could escape his mouth he lunged forward screaming curses in his head.

Ralph's figure soon disappeared over the edge, free falling toward the rough sea. Jack stopped short at the edge, tears streaking his pained face. Without a moment of hesitation, Jack jumped off Castle Rock after his love.

**Oh cliff hanger (Or cliff jumper?). It's all going to be alright I promise! Next chapter coming soon thanks so much for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Lord of the Flies. If I did Piggy would be avenged! D : **

**Hello thanks for the reviews and stuff again! :D It's a snow day! Wisconsin is covered with four feet of snow on the sidewalks! So what better way to spend the day than cuddling to a computer and writing fan fiction? **

**[Chapter 3]**

_It was a room full of mirrors. The wall, the floor, and the ceiling were all mocking the scrawny fair boy who stood in its center. The blonde looked around wearily. He reached out and touched the mirror that stood directly in front of him: it fogged up immediately, and his dirty reflection soon disappeared. The boy tore his hand away from the mirror in shock. The fog slid away from the smooth glass, and a stranger stood in the boy's place._

_ He had fair hair as well, but cut and properly washed. His skin was clean, clear of any injuries and dirt. His eyes were melted honey, not yet corrupted by knowledge. Ralph reached out to this mystery boy curiously, and was surprised when his movement was perfectly matched. He brought his hands to his head and ran them through his short hair. Oh how soft it was! The simple joy of being clean made him giddy. _

_ "My hair! My hair!" He called out excitedly in a fit of mad giggles. He pulled on the soft blonde locks. _

_ "Come on Ralph!" A distant voice cried. The fair boy stopped his actions and turned around. There was nothing but another mirror. _

_ "Piggy is that you?" Ralph asked, looking up but only meeting the gaze of his reflection. _

_ "Ralph! Ralph!" The voice soon turned to hysterics, words no longer audible through sobs. _

_ "Simon?" Ralph yelled loud he began pacing the small area. _

_ "Wake up! Damn it wake up!" _

_ "I am awake!" Ralph screamed angrily. He began pounding his fist against the mirror, until it shattered. Then everything went dark… _

"Ralph you bloody idiot!" Jack pound his fist into the sand and shook Ralph's limp body. The red head's war paint was all washed off when he jumped into the sea to grab the bloke. It had taken all of Jack's strength to pull Ralph back up to the surface, and by the time he did, Ralph was already unconscious. Jack almost drowned as well, and he spent a great deal of the time cursing himself for what a stupid thing he had done. But more importantly, Ralph had tried to kill himself. _Do you really hate me that much?_ Jack turned his attention to the blonde laying at his side. Tears began to run down his naked face.

Jack took Ralph's shoulder and shook it lightly; he had almost lost all hope for the boy. He knew he couldn't stay with Ralph forever. The others would soon wake up and wonder where he was. Jack looked down the beach then back at Ralph's peaceful face.

The fair boy's tanned face twitched and Jack perked up. "Ralph?" He shook Ralph again lightly. Soon the blonde's face contorted awkwardly again and he began an endless fit of coughing. Jack smiled excitedly. "You're awake!" He said stupidly; not helping the situation by shaking the boy continually.

Water came dribbling out of Ralph's mouth. He snapped his eyes open; surprised by the shaking motion. "St-Stop!" He yelled and weakly tried to sit up. Ralph gazed at the long stretch of beach on either side of him. Tangled long hair fell into his eyes, and he brushed it away irritably. _So I really can't escape the island. _Ralph thought hopelessly. A voice ripped him out of his self wallowing.

"Jesus you're lucky I saw you." Ralph turned to his right and almost flinched away from the red head beside him. He almost couldn't recognize Jack Merridew without his war paint. Jack's face was tear stained and broke out into an awkward smile. Ralph looked at him in surprise. Had Jack really saved him?

"Damn you Jack why can't you let me leave!" Ralph screamed angrily, turning the other direction.

This wasn't the reaction Jack was hoping for. What the hell was his deal? Jack had just _saved _him, and this was the thanks he got? "A thank you would be nice." Jack spat back. "I just saved you and the minute you wake up, you yell at me!"

Ralph shakily stood up: the sand swallowing his feet. He frowned. Jack Merridew would never let him leave this hell hole…ever.

Jack stood up and stared Ralph in the eyes. "Come on," He said, trying to sound gentle, "I'm hungry." He grabbed onto Ralph's wrist but the blonde yanked his hand back.

"I'm not your slave." Ralph said. "I don't have to do what you say."

"You're my prisoner." Jack hissed. "So yeah you do!" Jack tried not to have a fit. He couldn't believe Ralph was so stubborn right now.

"Why do you want to keep me around?" Ralph asked, and Jack could no longer look the boy in the eyes.

"I promised Samneric I'd keep you safe." He mumbled.

"That's bullocks." Ralph spat. "What's the real reason?" The fair boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who cares? I saved you. You can't ask me any questions!" Jack glanced at Castle Rock impatiently. The morning light began flooding the horizon.

"I care." The blonde stared at Jack, trying to read his emotions. It was fairly easy without that damned paint on his face. Jack was silent. "Come on Jack what you want me here for! You're driving me round the bend! If it's that difficult for you to-"

"Because I love you!" Jack screamed, cutting Ralph off midsentence. His confession hung in the air like the presence of the beast. The silence was almost deafening.

Ralph searched the Chief's face for any hint of tricks. Jack was either a really good liar, or he was blatantly honest. The boy didn't know which option scared him more. Ralph couldn't form an appropriate response. Before he could utter a word, the fearless Jack Merridew was running down the beach, back to Castle Rock.

** I promise there will soon be better JacxRalph fluff moments! Please keep reading though .. Sorry for making Ralph seem like such a bitch in this chapter xD. Thanks for reading and being patient. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those of you who read my story. It really means a lot to me. And yes there is JackxRalph fluff in this chapter! Read and see, and you might get a kiss scene at the end as a reward ;). **

***Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Lord of the Flies.**

**[Chapter Four]**

The hot afternoon sun beat down on the island mercilessly. A fair boy lay huddled underneath dense foliage, begging the shadows to consume him. Ralph's eyes were squeezed shut. He tried desperately to forget the four words Jack Merridew had said to him earlier.

"_Because I love you!" _

Ralph pounded his forehead with his fist. Damn it Jack…what kind of trick was this? A small voice inside the boys' head suggested, _Maybe this isn't a trick at all…_ Ralph quickly dismissed it. Jack Merridew wasn't capable of love. And Jack was a boy! Surely he didn't think Ralph was a girl! "Boys don't like boys." Ralph mumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest. He remembered Jack's tear stained face, and how he had been the voice screaming Ralph's name. "Boys don't like boys…" he mumbled again.

Jack stood on top of Castle Rock watching all the other boys playing. He made sure to put on a new coat of war paint before the others had woken up. He couldn't stop cursing himself for what he had confessed to Ralph. Jack was sure he had scared the fair boy away for good. And even though the last thing he wanted to do right now was run into Ralph; another part of him wanted nothing more. He could barely keep himself under control when thinking about the boy. His blonde hair, his sun kissed skin, and his honey eyes. Oh how wonderful Ralph must taste against Jack's lips.

A dark shape formed to his right, and Jack turned to see Roger standing next to him. Roger glanced at his Chief quietly.

"The prisoner," Roger mumbled, "where is he?"

Jack didn't feel like dealing with this right now. He kept his cold eyes forward, so as not to give anything away. "He snuck off last night. I tried to find him, but had no luck." Jack found it easier to lie to Roger than to lie to Ralph. And, as far as the Chief knew, Roger would never question his answer.

"Don't you want to go hunt him?" Roger asked, excitement nipping in his tone. Jack gazed into his dark eyes.

"No. He won't last long on his own out there. I don't want you to go looking for him. Understand?" This was completely honest. The thought of Roger finding the fair boy almost made Jack visibly cringe.

"What if I'm in the woods and happen to see him?" Roger asked curiously, a smirk dancing onto his lips.

"I told you, don't touch him." The authority in the Chief's voice disappointed Roger. "If I find out you did anything to him…well you know our punishments." Roger frowned and turned his attention to his spear.

"I see." He said, and Jack had a sense of panic. "You want to kill him for yourself." Roger said and the smirk returned to the dark boy's face.

"Yes." Jack said quickly. "So, no one touches him until I say, spread the word to the other biguns." Roger nodded and left his Chief.

Ralph's stomach moaned hungrily, and the fair boy punched it to try and shut it up. The fruit trees he knew of had all run out, or the fruit was rancid. With the power of starvation, Ralph stood up, and began walking (what he believed) West. He moved awkwardly through the dense foliage. Creepers grabbed at his ankles, and Ralph's face met with the forest floor. The fair boy sat up, spitting the familiar taste of dirt out of his mouth.

The shadows of the trees and bushes began to stretch, swallowing up the island. Once again Ralph's stomach growled. The fair boy angrily began moving forward again. Ralph popped out of the woods and onto the white scar of beach. He gazed up toward Castle Rock; toward the place Jack had run to. _Jack…_ Ralph shook his head and spat on the ground. "Who cares about Jack?" He growled to himself, and then a brilliant idea came to his mind. They must have food up there. It would be another patient night of waiting for the savages to go to sleep, but in Ralph's mind, it was definitely worth it.

The sea swallowed up the sun, and the only light on top of Castle Rock was the dim glow of the fire. The littluns lay huddled in a mass fast asleep, and most of the biguns had begun to doze off. Roger sat down next to Jack. The dark boy looked incomplete without his spear.

"We ran out of meat tonight. We should go hunting tomorrow." Roger gazed at his Chief concerned. The red head has been unusually quiet today. "And maybe we can find Ralph." Roger smiled.

Jack couldn't bring himself to grin. "I agree." _Ralph…_ The blonde was probably terrified of him. The rejection Jack would feel from the boy might just destroy him.

"I'm going to sleep." Roger mumbled and melted back into the darkness.

Jack stared at the flames, hoping they held some answer to his predicament. _Damn it Ralph, why do I want you? _Jack picked up a stick and threw it into the flames. What had come over him? Why couldn't he control his mouth when Ralph was around? Jack flipped his red hair out of his face. Memories flashed in the fire. He remembered how Ralph looked with short hair and pale skin. He remembered Ralph's honey liquid eyes, filled with optimism. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could never remember himself.

Jack stood up and threw water onto the small remaining flames. Darkness enveloped the entire mountain, and he found it oddly comforting. The Chief sat back down and stared into the open space. The world was empty. He quietly hummed the melody of a song he had learned from school earlier in the year. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Jack frowned as he tried to remember the lyrics. They had completely slipped his mind, and his fragile song came to an abrupt end.

Ralph quietly crept up the jagged rock face. He could barely see, and a few times feared his bumbling would get him discovered. Ralph's cut feet finally hit flat ground, and he could just make out fuzzy blobs of white lying down around a smoking pile of wood. Ralph was careful to avoid the sleeping savages and headed toward the pale smoke.

The fair boy knelt down and felt the rough rock surface with his hand. He cursed quietly when his hand skimmed over a dry bone. Those savages! Eating every single bit of the pig! Ralph felt around the ground desperately, and then he felt a cold hand wrap gently around his wrist and pull him forward.

Ralph's face smacked into a wall of flesh, and it took everything in him not to cry out. A second hand slid over his mouth, and hot breath warmed his right ear.

"What are you doing here?" Jack Merridew whispered harshly into his ear. Ralph tried to pull away from the boy but Jack held him fast, keeping the blonde tight to his chest. Ralph bit down onto Jack's palm, and the savage hissed.

"Let me go." Ralph whispered frantically but Jack pulled him back close. The savage lowered his head back down to Ralph's ear.

"I just want to know why you're here." He said calmly, but in reality he was having trouble calming his nerves. Every vain pulsed excitedly at how close the fair boy was to him.

"I'm hungry. I wanted to find food." Ralph reluctantly said, not bothering to break away from Jack's grip. Ralph was thankful for the darkness, because an unwelcome blush had crept onto his face.

"I'll get you something to eat." Jack whispered. "But you have to promise you'll follow me." Jack began to unwillingly loosen his grasp on the fair boy and Ralph whispered a quick agreement.

Jack stood up slowly, his body elated by his recent contact. He could see Ralph's rough form stand up as well, and the Chief motioned for him to follow. Jack silently floated over the hard rock but he could hear Ralph awkwardly try and avoid loose pebbles.

"This part of the mountain is a bit steep." Jack warned quietly, and began easily heading down the rock face. He heard a small squeal from behind him and small pebbles scraping against the rock surface. A shaky hand shot out and caught Jack's shoulder. "You okay…?" Jack asked, his voice cracking from the sheer joy of Ralph touching him.

"Yes." Ralph's breath was hot behind Jack's neck. It sent shivers of pleasure down the red head's spine.

"Keep holding on to my shoulders." Jack whispered, searching for Ralph's other hand and bringing it to his side. "This part is tricky."

The boys awkwardly clambered down the edge until they were engulfed in creepers and thick foliage. Ralph still held onto Jack's shoulders unaware of the joy it was giving the red head. Then Jack abruptly stopped.

"There's a fruit tree right here." Ralph could see Jack's arm reach out and grab at one of the shadows. The fair boy let go of Jack and held out his hands greedily for the fruit. He felt the familiar cold skin hit his palm and dug into the fruit ravishingly.

"Jack," Ralph said after gulps of food. The Chief flinched. "What you said…earlier…" Ralph could only make out the glint in Jack's eyes, but the rest of his face was a mystery in the darkness. "…did you mean it?" The silence answered his question on its own.

"That depends." Jack said quietly, inching closer to Ralph. "Should I mean it?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ralph asked irritably.

"Should I mean it?" Jack inched to the fair boy a bit more, lust pulsing through his veins. "What if I did? What would you do?" Hot blood boiled behind his skin. _I want you. _

"I don't know I—no one ever…" Ralph trailed off, at a loss for words. So what if Jack Merridew did love him? Ralph would never admit it, but the thought almost comforted him. "I'd…ask why. Why do you…love me?" Ralph swallowed his embarrassment.

"Because," Jack breathed, the distance between him and the fair boy only mere centimeters, "I'm…addicted to your smell, your skin, your hair…" These words flooded from Jack's mouth without permission, but he let them pass his lips. The animal in Jack began creeping its way to the surface. "…and…" he said quietly, "…I want to be addicted to your taste." The distance between the boys disappeared as Jack brought his mouth to meet Ralph's lips.

**Sorry this was so horribly written. I actually made this while watching the super bowl. Thank you so much for reading! And even though not that many people read this, I'll continue to keep my boredom at bay! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright…I don't have much to say about this one other then enjoy! I've planned out exactly how I'm going to arrange this fan fiction and can't wait for certain events to unfold…**

***Disclaimer: If I owned Lord of the Flies the boys' homosexual tendencies would be revealed! **

**[Chapter Five]**

A small whimpering noise bounced off the stones of Castle Rock. It was nothing unusual, littluns cried during the night all the time. Henry sat up and wiped the tears from his face with a grimy arm. He sniffled madly. He wanted to go home. Oh how much he wanted to go home! He wanted to see his mum and dad; he wanted to see his old school mates. Henry let out another soft whimper. He gazed around the dark rock, where all the other boys lay motionless, held captive by unwelcome dreams.

Henry stood up to go to the bathroom; he wasn't going to risk falling asleep before he had relieved himself. Last time someone wet the rock Jack had pulled Roger on them.

Henry stumbled into the dense foliage, finding a nice secluded spot he wrenched down his fringy shorts. After a minute or two he pulled them back up awkwardly and began his march back to Castle Rock.

That's when he heard it.

A low growl seeped out of the dark shadows and bushes around him. Henry stopped in his tracks, utterly terrified. The growl sounded again, and cut off with a menacing chuckle. Henry's eyes bulged out of his head and he unwillingly scanned the forest. A shadow passed silently behind him, and a rough strong hand shot out and covered the boy's mouth.

Henry almost passed out from terror as he felt warm hot breath coat his ear. His pulse was beating uncontrollably fast, and then he heard the thing speak. He envisioned it with pointed teeth and glowing red eyes.

"You painted fools aren't the only boys on the island." It whispered in an unrecognizable voice. "I've seen everything you've done, everyone you've killed. I was here first, before all of you dropped in." It chuckled again darkly. "You must tell them I'm here." The cold hand slid away from Henry's mouth and the small savage wasted no time running back to Castle Rock, not glancing back at the mystery boy behind him.

Jack pushed his mouth hungrily onto Ralph's. Ralph was hard as stone and completely unresponsive as the red head tried to pry his mouth open with his own. Then, after the initial shock of Jack's actions, Ralph finally became aware of what was happening, and shoved the boy harshly off of him. Jack murmured a quiet curse as he was ripped away from the blonde. He wanted…_needed…_more.

Ralph backed up slowly and caught his leg on a tree root. He fell awkwardly to the ground and let out a quiet whimper. He regretted his clumsy footing immediately. Jack was already on top of him, his wiry arms on each side of the fair boy's face. The savage gazed down at him and Ralph shivered, unknowing of what Jack Merridew was capable of.

Jack lowered his face so it hovered hesitantly over Ralph's. The Chief sucked in the fair boy's scent, his body tingled excitedly.

"You're bloody mad!" Ralph screamed, attempting to push the red head off of him. Jack pulled his head back slightly and caught Ralph's wrists, pinning them down on the forest floor. Ralph let out a small whimper and after useless struggling gave up. "You let go of me right now!" Old authority bit at his words.

"If I let you go, you'll run away from me." Jack said quietly, he lowered his head once again over Ralph's and connected his lips to the protesting blonde. Lust erupted in his veins. He needed to be closer to Ralph. He began separating Ralph's lips with his own, and snuck his tongue into new unexplored territory.

Ralph was on the verge of tears. How could this be happening? The fair boy slammed his teeth shut onto Jack's tongue and the savage pulled back immediately letting out a strained curse.

"What the hell Ralph!" He yelled, tightening his hands around his wrists.

"Get off of me! I-I don't want this!" Ralph sobbed, tears threatening to break down his face. He watched as Jack's face melted into a mask of sympathy. "P-Please let me go." Ralph's voice was barely above a whisper, tears slid unwelcome down his cheek. Jack let go of one of his wrists and wiped it away gently before quickly resuming his original position over the fair boy. "Please…" Ralph begged again. "…why can't you just leave me alone?" Ralph let the hot tears humiliatingly fall over his cheeks.

"R-Ralph I-" Jack was at a loss for words. He didn't know what had come over him. He watched the beautiful angel under him cry and guilt hung around him like a twenty thousand pound weight. "I-I thought maybe you'd…" _want me too. _Jack stared at the fair boy, rejection hitting him like a semi-truck.

"Just let go of me! Please!" Ralph cried out, shutting his eyes in humiliation. The savage's grip loosened on his wrists. Ralph shoved Jack off of him and stood up. He glanced at the red head, which sat on the ground and almost shivered at the pathetic sight. An expression he never expected to see Jack Merridew wear hung heavy on his face: defeat. Ralph wiped at the tears still lingering on his face and ran away into the brush.

Jack sat in the dark quietly. He gazed down at the small bugs and lizards that scurried across the ground. _What was I doing? _He grabbed at his mess of red hair and pulled on it frustratingly. He whimpered to himself like a littlun in the middle of a nightmare. _Ralph hates you. Why did you even think that he could…_Jack screamed painfully and sat in that very spot, until the light of dawn captured the island.

Ralph knelt down by the stream and cupped the clear water in his dirty hands. He guzzled down the water and choked some of it up. He stared down at his reflection and frowned at the red puffy state of his eyes. Ashamed, he splashed the surface of the peaceful stream. _How could you Jack? _Ralph thought angrily and shut his eyes. He rubbed his temples with his dirty fingers. _Jack is just tricking you. _Ralph told himself and stared back down at the stream. He remembered Jack Merridew's defeated expression right before he left. He had never seen the savage in such a state. The kiss lingered in his mind and on his lips.

The fair boy stood up and pulled down his ratty shorts. He folded them neatly on the ground and waded into the stream. When he was about waist deep he dove under the surface and rested on the bottom peacefully, looking up at the blurry sky from beneath the water. Air bubbled out of his nose and mouth, and he watched it rise and then disappear. Jack's face appeared in his mind again. But it was _Jack's _face. No damn war paint, only freckles placed lightly on the bridge of his nose. Ralph marveled at the red head's icy eyes. He did always find Jack Merridew…_attractive. _Ralph's lungs begged him for air, and the fair boy slowly brought his head out of the water. He remembered the feeling of humility that Jack had brought upon him. However, beneath that…there was something else; pleasure? Ralph waded out of the clear pool. Could he really…?

When Jack trudged up onto Castle Rock most of the boys were awake and bustling around. Roger was the first to greet him quietly.

"Where have you been Chief?" The dark boy asked, eyeing Jack's depressing posture.

"I had to go to the bath room." Jack mumbled, grabbing Piggy's specs from their usual spot (carefully placed on a small rock near the cave). The Chief knelt by the pile of smoldering wood and held the specs out patiently, waiting for the blaze.

Roger glanced away from the specs uneasily. They were a constant reminder of what he had done. Finally, he spoke. "There's something wrong Chief."

Jack's dull blue eyes glared at Roger and he brought the specs away from the new born fire. "What is it?" He asked standing and putting the specs back.

"One of the littluns claims the beast came close to our camp last night." This caught Jack's attention.

"That's not possible. The beast stays on its rock. We give it our kill." The Chief glared over at the littluns, wondering which one could say such a stupid thing. That's when he realized something. Maybe that littlun woke up when Ralph was sneaking around Castle Rock. "He must have been having a nightmare." Jack said, he didn't have the energy to address the problem.

Roger nodded slowly. "So, are we going hunting today?" He asked, eagerness hinted in his quiet voice.

"Yeah, grab the other biguns and get me a spear." Jack said staring at the rocks. Ralph's tear stained face wouldn't leave his mind. For once in a long while, Jack didn't feel like hunting.

They moved silently through the forest. Practiced feet floated over creepers and twigs with ease. Roger had spotted pig droppings, and now, they were at a tough decision to follow the pig run, or go off trail, and the pig could be in either direction.

"We should follow the pig run." Roger whispered to the others. "It's where we have the most luck." Most of the savages nodded except for Maurice.

"But the leaves over there are bent and crooked. What if it went that way?" The boys glanced at each other warily.

"But that's where he saw the beast…" Bill said quietly. Jack glanced at the painted boy irritable. "…so," Bill continued, "if the pig _did _go that way, the beast probably ate it." The others nodded in agreement.

"The beast doesn't come down here." Jack spat. "So here's what I say, until all you girls can grow up, follow the pig run. I'll go this way, and if the beast is there, I'll kill it." The savages were silent, none of them dared to argue with their Chief…except of course for Roger.

"Let me go with you." Roger said. "You can't hunt the beast alone."

"I'll be fine, don't follow me." Jack just wanted to be alone and role in his self pity without the other boys observing him. Roger nodded and frowned, then led the other boys down the pig run, bewildered at his Chief's characteristics.

Jack cautiously walked through the forest. The littlun _had _to have seen Ralph, so he doubted that he would run into any beast here. Instead, he could run into something much worse; Ralph. The fair boy was the only thing Jack couldn't control on the island and that idea made him squirm. Stupid Ralph, why couldn't he just like him? Jack didn't think of himself as ugly, so why the hell won't Ralph fall for him?

_Because of what you've become. _A small voice whispered in his head. Jack ignored the thought, and let his anger fuel him through this unfamiliar part of the woods. Birds squawked noisily over head, and he heard the rustling of bushes just a few paces in front of him. Jack stopped, ready to pounce. The rustling died away, but whatever was in there must be hiding. Jack crept forward; he held his spear expertly in his hands. Then he bellowed a battle cry and leapt at the thorny bushes.

To his surprise, Jack was on top of a short but steep hill and after he landed he fumbled to catch his footing. He tried desperately to poke his spear into the bush before tumbling down the hill but failed and he felt pain explode from his ankle and ride up his left leg. Jack lost the little stability he had and fell down the hill until pitifully hitting a tree which stopped him. Jack moaned in pain and held his winded chest. He was relieved none of the boys were with him to witness such a pathetic stunt. The red head tried to stand back up, but quickly fell down, he wasn't going anywhere fast with his ankle in the shape it was. The Chief screamed out a line of curses, and birds fled from their roosts.

He heard more rustling from that damn bush up above. He glared at it while he lay pathetically on the ground. "You swine!" He screamed angrily at the pig. "You just wait; soon I'll be roasting you over a raging flame!" Then to his surprise the hidden pig inside the bush spoke.

"Jack? What are you talking about?" Wait…Jack frowned, that wasn't a pig. The beautiful fair boy emerged from the pile of bushes and almost fell down the steep slope himself. He gazed down at the all powerful Jack Merridew lying on the ground. If he were in a better mood Ralph would have laughed at the boy. However, instead the blonde's face turned pink and he glanced away quickly.

"Ralph…" Jack's face flushed embarrassed. His blood rushed excitedly through his veins.

"A-Are you okay?" Ralph called down. Jack had to bite back a witty response forming at the back of this throat. "I'm coming down." Ralph said, and he awkwardly began to descend down the slope.

"No Ralph don't-" But, it was too late, already Ralph had lost tripped and stumbled down the rest of the steep hill until he landed on top of Jack. The two boys glanced at each other, both flamingly red in the face, until Ralph pulled himself off and apologized, dusting off his shorts.

"Y-Your ankle." Ralph said stupidly, kneeling down by Jack's swollen left leg. His ankle was puffy and red. "You must have twisted it. Here let me-"

"What the hell are you doing Ralph?" Jack asked him frustratingly. Ralph glanced at Jack's hard eyes in surprise. "A few hours ago you just ran away from me crying. And now you're trying to help me?" Ralph was such a mystery to the red head.

"I'm trying to help you…" Ralph's face was crimson as he lifted Jack's leg carefully, the red head winced. "I'm returning the favor from when you s-saved me." He said quietly, and then placed the boy's foot gently on the ground again.

"But aren't you afraid of me?" Jack asked shocked. His body pulsed with a new pain. He wanted to be closer to Ralph.

"N-No…" Ralph said quietly, he almost whispered it. "…Were you lying before? When you said that you…w-wanted me?" His blonde hair covered his eyes as he gazed at the ground, and Jack desperately searched Ralph's face.

"I wasn't Ralph." Jack said and his voice cracked embarrassingly. "I don't know why I feel this way. I can't control it. Sometimes, I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't…" Jack's voice trailed off. He wiped the sweat from his cheek and smeared his war paint.

The fair boy made his way over to Jack's shoulders and propped him up against a tree. "If you don't what?" Ralph asked quietly

Jack answered him by touching his mouth gently to Ralph lips. He forced his body to pull back before he would begin to eat at Ralph's face. "If I don't have you." Jack whispered.

Ralph was infuriatingly silent for a moment, before he finally spoke. "You do have me." He whispered, and for the first time, kissed Jack Merridew back.

A dark pair of eyes watched evilly at the two boys below. The beast smiled and chuckled madly, before melting into the shadows of the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here is Chapter 6! I really hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be nice. And I would like to thank all of you who have put this story onto your favorites and story alert. And I would love to give a special thank you to ****aggirl53****, you're reviews really inspire me to keep on going. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Lord of the Flies. **

**[Chapter 6]**

Roger spat on the ground and stared down at the huddled mass of littluns. They quietly whimpered at the dark boy, for no one else seemed so terrifying. Jack hasn't come back from the hunt yet, and though Roger would never admit it, he was getting worried. Could the Chief possibly have run into the beast? However, it was more likely he ran into Ralph and was torturing him. The thought made Roger smile with delight. He brought his attention once again down to the littluns.

"Which one of you talked to the beast?" He said coldly, hungry eyes scanning the small painted faces. 

A dirty savage timidly stepped forward. Henry couldn't bring himself to face Roger. After all, Roger was a killer. "I-I spoke to the b-beast." He said quietly, watching the small bugs that skittered across the rough rock.

"What did the beast say?" Roger asked, taking the boys' fragile face in his hand and forcing it up to look him in the eye. Immediately tears broke onto the littluns' face and his body was trembling.

"I-it said that w-we weren't the only o-ones here." He sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. The dark haired boy let go of his face and backed up a few steps. The thought of the beast did frighten him, but Jack said there was no beast down here, and what the Chief said was never questioned.

"If you're lying we'll do you in." Roger said fiercely, and the littlun ran back into the mass of small savages. "Hear that? Any more talk about the beast and we'll throw you into the sea!" Roger watched the littluns nod quickly and disperse around the safety of Castle Rock.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Jack screamed as his bad foot stepped on a stick. The red head was grasping onto Ralph's shoulders, while Ralph was holding onto Jack's waist, trying to support him.

"Quit cursing so much." Ralph said, holding back the urge to laugh loudly. Jack pressed his side closer into the blonde's tanned skin. Jack wanted to melt into the boy; the events after Ralph had kissed him made him feel high with pleasure.

"It hurts so much Ralph." Jack mockingly whined, "Why don't you carry me?" He stroked Ralph's smooth face with his dirty hand.

"I-I don't think I'm strong enough." Ralph stammered. It's funny; Ralph had started out as the well built and strong one on the island, while Jack was wiry and scrawny. However, since Jack has been indulging himself with the protein of meat and hunting (and Ralph obviously has been eating fruit and hiding…) the situation was now reversed. Jack blew out a heavy breath.

"I suppose you're right." Jack said quietly, readjusting his grip on Ralph's shoulders. He winced as he pressed weight down on his bad ankle. He huffed out angrily; this would take forever to heal. The red head watched the tangled path ahead of them. "Not much longer…" He muttered.

The boys were silent while the dense bushes and trees began shrinking and growing farther apart. Small savages foraging through the forest stared at the duo curiously. Finally, their bruised feet hit the hard surface of rock. Ralph called out to the biguns for help. Jack shot the fair boy a surprised look.

Robert and Bill were on them in a second, they wore shocked expressions under their painted masks.

"Chief—Ralph…" They glanced at Ralph's hands around Jack's waist and resisted the urge to snigger at the girly pose. Then, a dark figure emerged into the situation. Roger gazed at the two boys in question.

"What'd you do to him?" Roger growled, stepping toward Ralph aggressively. Immediately Ralph shrunk back from the boy, letting go of Jack quickly.

The red head stepped awkwardly in front of Ralph defiantly and shoved Roger back. "Don't you touch him. He helped me." Jack felt the anger rising in his throat. Just the idea of _any _other boy touching _his _Ralph made him batty.

"But Chief-"

"Shut up. The lot of you was too scared to see if I was okay." The boys bowed their heads in shame. Except Roger, who just spat on the ground and glared at Ralph. Something was up. "Help me up the mountain." Immediately Robert and Bill were at their Chief's side and helping him. Ralph followed timidly behind Jack, not meeting eye contact with other curious savages. The sun began to sink closer to the horizon, and shadows began to consume the light hungrily.

The fair boy automatically began making his way into the small damp cave off to the side. Jack stopped and glanced back at him. "You don't have to sleep there." The red head said quickly.

"I want to." Ralph smiled and entered the cave; relieved to be alone. He sat down in the darkness and yawned contently. As soon as Ralph's eyes closed, sleep caught him in its hard grasp.

_Ralph opened his eyes with a start. He sat up slightly bewildered. A soft white mattress lay underneath him. Ralph poked it absently and stood up. He was in a bedroom. However, the bedroom was strange. It had haunting drawn photos taped crookedly to the wall; photos of boys surrounding the beast. No…Simon. _

_ Ralph gazed around the room and his eyes settled on a small huddled figure in the corner. The frail boy lifted his head to face Ralph. The blonde heard himself yelp in horror at the sight before him. It was Simon, well most of him. _

_ The black haired boy had holes around his entire body, and half of his face was crudely ripped away, exposing the unhealthy muscle. _

_ "Do you remember what you did to me?" He asked, motioning to the pictures on the wall. Ralph began shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. "You hurt me Ralph. But Jack is the one that truly killed me." Simon said somewhat sympathetically. "And you love him. Why do you love him? After what he did…" Suddenly the boy was right in front of Ralph, grasping his shoulders. _

_ "I-I…" Ralph couldn't form words through his tears. _

_ "Is this how you treat murderers?" Simon shook Ralph lightly. "You fall in love with them?" His shaking began to increase. "You remember don't you?" Ralph's strained to see straight. "He killed me!" _

Ralph's eyes snapped open with a start. His vision of the dark cave was blurred. Tears were forming a tiny puddle next to his head, and he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"You were crying." Jack said, he was sitting above Ralph, and the fair boy looked up at him bewildered. "Did you have a nightmare?" Jack asked quietly, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of Ralph's face. Ralph nodded slowly and turned onto his side.

Jack positioned himself on the ground parallel to Ralph, his face only inches away. Ralph wouldn't look him in the eye, and this deeply bothered Jack. The red head frowned. "Well it's okay now." He whispered, bringing his arms around Ralph and holding him in a tight embrace. "Everyone's gone to sleep; it's just you and me here."

"J-Jack please…" Ralph stiffened under Jack's arms. The pleasure that coursed through his veins made him feel madly guilty. He choked back another sob and closed his eyes. He felt lips press against his eye lids lightly.

"It's over." Jack breathed. He brought himself even closer to the fair boy, so that their bodies were touching. "Just go back to sleep."

"I can't…" Ralph said quietly, his voice cracking. An angelic sound filled his ears, and he opened his eyes alarmed. Jack was smiling and humming a beautiful melody. "…Where did you learn that?" Ralph asked curiously, shivering at the beautiful noise. He didn't know Jack was capable of uttering such a sound.

"Back at school…I can't remember the words though." Jack said. "Do you like it?" Ralph nodded lightly.

"I wish y-you knew the words though…" The blonde said. "I bet it sounds delightful with words."

"I can make words up." Jack smirked. "If it will help you sleep." Jack began humming the tune again and tried mumbling any words that would fit.

Ralph closed his eyes slowly and sniffled.

"_You're my love," _Jack crooned, awkwardly pausing for more words to come to mind. "_Ralph you are my love; with your beautiful hair." _Jack sang, brushing a hand through Ralph's hair, "_Now go to sleep my love, my Fair Addiction…" _Ralph smiled lightly, and fell peacefully into sleep.

A small boy whose name and appearance have long been forgotten began to make his hurried way back to Castle Rock. He was pulling up his shorts while he tried to run through the dense forest. Then, he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist and cried out, but his cry was cut short when another hand slid across his mouth.

"Shhh…don't make a sound." A voice said mockingly into his ear. The hand hesitantly left the small boy's mouth, and he was spun around to face the beast.

"R-Roger…" The small boy cracked, looking up widely at the dark boy before him. He had never seen such a wicked grin on the Roger's face. But, at the sound of his name, the grin was wiped away and replaced with anger.

"Roger isn't here." He hissed. "You can call me…" He paused and smirked. "…I'm the Lord of the Flies." The Lord of the Flies cackled a quiet laugh. "And this is my island." The Lord of the Flies brought two icy hands around the small boy's neck. The boy struggled feebly. "On my island…I do what I want." The Lord of the Flies began to squeeze, until the life of the small boy was completely sucked out of his little body.

Roger sat next to the small savage's corpse. He was rocking slightly back and forth. The dark boy whimpered quietly and glared down at the dead boy. He didn't do that…he didn't do that…did he? Roger punched his head for memory, but nothing came up. It was just like what happened with Piggy…

Roger took fistfuls of black hair and screamed into the night.

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is chapter 7! Actually right now I'm re-reading Lord of the Flies because I got the 50****th**** anniversary edition, so I feel really special…and obsessed…Anyways I hope you like this one! Reviews are always welcome! **

**[Chapter 7] **

Jack cracked open his icy blue eyes. It was dark, he blinked in confusion. Jack sat up quickly and searched the inside of the cave in a panic.

"Ralph?" He said into the darkness. There came no answer from the fair angel, not even a trace of breath. _I know I wasn't dreaming. _Jack thought to himself erratically. He _had _sang to the blonde the previous night hadn't he? Jack rushed out of the small cave and was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the sun. Once his vision adjusted, jealousy flooded his veins.

Ralph was sitting in between the two twins, laughing and making a joke. One of the twins, Sam or Eric (Jack never bothered to try telling them apart), poked at Ralph's arm and made a ludicrous comment. The three of them giggled quietly.

Jack knew he really had no reason to be jealous…it wasn't like Ralph was over there making out with the boys. But, every time one of the twins tentatively touched the blonde's arms, Jack wanted to rip their heads off. The Chief began to march over to the boys, but then winced. Pain quickly shot up his leg from his left ankle. He was so worried about Ralph earlier that the pain didn't seem relevant, but now it was making itself known. Jack held onto his leg and cursed loudly, grabbing attention from surrounding savages.

Ralph glanced up from Sam's frantic hand gestures (from a joke he was just telling of course), and saw the red head irritably limping to his awkwardly made "throne". The Chief sat down heavily and glared at his red puffy ankle. Ralph stood up, and a shy hand caught the back of his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked quietly, glancing at the Chief worriedly.

"I'm going to see if Jack's okay." Ralph said, pulling his arm out of Eric's weak grip. A silent conversation carried between the two twins as they quickly glanced at each other.

"The Chief doesn't like when people ask him questions." Said Sam warily.

"Yes," Eric agreed, "or when people call him Jack."

The fair boy frowned lightly but didn't take any of their advice to mind as he walked over to Jack. The red head glowered as he poked at his left ankle. The war paint across of his face was almost smudged off. Ralph placed a warm hand on Jack's burnt shoulder. The red head glared up in his direction.

"Hey…" Jack huffed, shrugging off Ralph's hand.

"You're ankle's still hurt?" Ralph kneeled down and with a gentle hand lightly brushed the red head's leg. Jack nodded irritably. He glanced around at the curious twins, and then at the other biguns that were reenacting previous hunts. A conflict arose in his mind.

"We still don't have any pig." Jack grumbled. He glanced down at Ralph's crouching form and twirled a piece of blonde hair around in his blood stained finders. "What should I do?" Jack asked quietly.

Ralph was almost dumbfounded by Jack's question. Never had Jack asked him for help before. The fair boy glanced around their setting self consciously. "Well…" he began, grabbing the red head's hand out of his hair and holding it. "…obviously you can't hunt. Why don't you just let Roger and the other biguns get a pig on their own?"

Jack frowned at the idea. _He _wanted to hunt, and _he _wanted to chant and kill the pig. If the Chief couldn't hunt, then no one else could either. Jack was almost satisfied with this solution when his stomach grumbled. _I don't want to eat more fruit. _A voice whined in the back of Jack's mind. _Just do Ralph's idea, it will only be one hunt. Besides, what good would you be bumbling around the forest like a bloke? _Jack sighed and glared at the sun bathed rock. "That will have to do…" He murmured, tugging his hand out of Ralph's grip. "…and when we have a feast tonight, you can finally eat too, and be part of my tribe." Jack said proudly, excitement flitted across his face. "You can put on war paint, and hunt with us. We'll be together all the time."

Ralph stood up, his body rigid with a torn feeling. He could join Jack's tribe. The thought of being with Jack and Samneric, and even Roger made him giddy. But, he knew, he could never accept Jack's invitation. He could never wear war paint. He could never hunt pig. He could never feast with the others. Something deep in the fair boys' mind told him that if he gave in, they would never be rescued. Jack looked up at Ralph expectantly, waiting for an appropriate response. "Jack…" Ralph began quietly, "…that would be really cool but…"

"But…? Who cares? You know you want to. Samneric want you to, _I _want you to." Jack reached out to grab Ralph's hand, but the blonde took a step back.

"I can't. If I join your tribe, who will get us rescued…" Old scars began to peel back open. Jack's eyes darkened.

"You're still going on about rescue?" Anger bit at his tone, he motioned to get up, but then winced and settled back down. "Ralph give it up. If we were to be rescued, that ship from before would have spotted us and-"

"They didn't spot us because you let the fire out." Old memories of betrayal and hatred began to surface. Both the boys looked at each other in love and hate.

"You and your fire!" Jack spat. Surrounding boys glanced over at the Chief and Ralph with new entertainment. "Just join me! I can give you everything you want!" The pain in Jack's ankle didn't seem as important as he shakily stood up. "I _order _you to join my tribe!"

The fair boy glared at Jack in disgust. "Order me? Jack, you may think you have control over everything on the island, but that's not true!" Hot tears pricked behind Ralph's eyes. What the hell was he thinking? Loving Jack? The haunting image of Simon from his nightmare flashed before him. Jack Merridew was a murderer. Making Ralph love him was just a way for control. "I will never join a tribe of _murderers_." He spat the word like poison.

"Then leave!" Jack shouted, pointing down to the beach. He saw tears slide down Ralph's cheeks, and tried to hide creeping guilt in his eyes.

"I hate you Jack Merridew." The intensity of Ralph's words did not come from the volume, for it was only just above a whisper, but from the harsh tone.

The fair boy turned and walked as fast as he could down the steep slope of the mountain. Jack watched him go, and almost called out his name to apologize. But, he didn't. The Chief glared around at the staring savages. "Well, get back to whatever you were doing!" He shouted at them, and they averted their eyes instantly. The red head sat back down and held his head in his hands. He

He really could go for some pig. Jack looked around the platform for the dark boy, but Roger was nowhere to be seen.

The sun was sinking lower in the sky, and Ralph was almost on the other end of the island. His body was cut from the sharp branches he had passed but he didn't care. Anger fueled the blonde farther. He wiped a grimy arm across his face, smudging off humiliating tears. Ralph finally slowed when he was about to enter a small clearing. Before he revealed himself from the dense foliage he heard whimpering and heavy sobs ringing through the trees. Quietly, Ralph crept as close as he could without being seen, and peered through the thick bushes. What he saw made his stomach drop.

It was Roger, curled up and laying on the ground. His course black hair was covering his eyes, but his face was streaked with tears. He was mumbling nonsense to himself and wiping his nose religiously. It didn't take long for the hunters' instinct to kick in, and he abruptly stopped and stood up, feeling Ralph's gaze on him. Ralph foolishly walked into the clearing, trying to look as friendly as possible.

"Hullo." Ralph said smiled, but Roger just looked at him quietly.

"Hullo." The dark boy finally mumbled, trying to discreetly wipe the tears off his cheeks. Ralph's heart was pounding in his rib cage; he bet Roger could probably hear it.

"A-are you okay?" Ralph asked warily, stepping closer to Roger.

"No." Roger stepped in the opposite direction and glared at Ralph. He let out a shuddering sigh. The sun was almost swallowed up by the ocean now, and the shadows of the trees consumed them. "You better leave." He said, his tone was oddly strained. "It's almost dark."

Ralph could feel fear prickling at the back of his neck. The fact that Roger was just crying didn't make him any less dangerous in Ralph's mind. "I would leave, but Jack sent me here to come looking for you." The fair boy lied, and his voice cracked nervously.

Roger glowered. "So the Chief let you in the tribe just because you helped him with his ankle?" Then, across the dark boy's eyes a completely bizarre flicker occurred. A smirk danced onto Roger's lips and he took a step toward Ralph. The blonde fumbled backwards, alarmed in Roger's sudden change in demeanor. "Oh that's right…" Roger's voice sounded different, Ralph shivered, evil. Venom dripped slowly from each word he spoke. "…you and Jack were having that love fest from before." Roger sniggered and took another step toward Ralph.

"Wh-what are you talking about Roger?" Ralph asked, trying to compose his fear, but his body wouldn't stop trembling.

"Roger isn't here right now." The boy said, and reached out a hand; brushing Ralph's lips. Ralph was too frightened to move, he was paralyzed where he stood. Roger took another step toward Ralph; they were only inches apart now. "What a pretty boy you are." He ran his hands through Ralph's blonde hair. "I can see why he wanted you."

"R-Roger what do y-you-" Ralph pulled away, but a harsh arm wrapped around his waist and brought him close.

"I already told you. Roger isn't here." He's gone completely batty!

"T-then who are y-you?" Ralph asked trying to play along; he tried to twist out of the dark boys' strong grip.

"I'm called the Lord of the Flies." He sniggered, breathing in Ralph's scent. "I'm the true ruler on the island, but it seems my spot has been taken." The Lord of the Flies frowned. "I want my island back."

"J-Jack's chief of the island." Ralph stammered, he stopped struggling, it was no use.

"Oh, I know. I've got my own plan to correct that." Ralph's eyes widened. He wasn't stupid; he saw how this was going to work. He was nothing but bait.

Live bait.

"No! Get off of me!" Ralph screamed, kicking and thrashing. The Lord of the Flies held fast and slammed Ralph to the ground, pinning him down. He clamped a cold hand over the blonde's mouth. A haunting smile crept onto his face.

"Shh…you're mine now."

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Declaimer: I do not own any characters from William Golding's novel, ****Lord of the Flies****.**

**[Chapter 8] **

The rough tree bark dug into Ralph's back. The fair boy struggled against the tight creepers that wound around his thin body. It was dark, and Ralph could hardly see twenty feet in front of him, but he knew that Roger was there. Or should he say, The Lord of the Flies.

"You won't get him you know!" Ralph yelled into the darkness. "We had a fight, there's no way he'll come looking!" The fair boy prayed silently that Jack was still furious with him and would never look for him. Although, a part of Ralph that he tried to dismiss, wanted nothing more.

"He won't let a doll like you escape so easy." The Lord of the flies cackled. He was sitting on the ground about a yard in front of Ralph and sharpening a spear. "He'll come looking." The Lord of the Flies stuck his spear into the ground and walked slowly to where the fair boy struggled. He stroked Ralph's face with his hand. "It's a shame to see such a pretty face soon disappear." He crooned.

"I thought you weren't going to kill me." Ralph stuttered, his small voice cracking. Ralph pressed himself closer against the rough bark; he wanted to melt into it.

"I would love to keep you around, but you'd probably just get in my way too much." The icy hand left Ralph's cheek and trailed down his neck, stopping at the base of his throat. "You've got a little longer to live. So make your amends with whatever divine power you believe in now." Ralph gritted his teeth. He was sick of being mocked. Ever since he got on this island he was mocked. It had to end.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ralph screamed, his shrill voice echoing in the darkness. The black haired boy took his hand away from Ralph in shock. "Roger, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it's getting old!" Ralph struggled against the creepers, adrenaline fueling his body. "If you want control you don't have to kill anyone for it! You never had to kill Simon or Piggy…Roger why can't you just-"

"My name's not Roger!" Ralph felt the familiar hard grip now wrap around his neck. "Roger's gone, he's been gone!" The hands tightened around Ralph's thin neck, and Ralph coughed furiously for air. "Roger is weak! After he killed Piggy he went completely bonkers! He couldn't look at himself! I _saved_ him!"

"You…lie…" Ralph managed between coughs. He grew silent as the hands grew tighter around his neck. Little black blobs began blurring up his already bad vision. The dark boy's pale figure began to fade, and Ralph found himself struggling to keep his eyes from rolling. Everything soon was fading.

Then, suddenly the hands slid away, and air came rushing into his lungs. Ralph coughed again and inhaled wildly. The world began redrawing itself once again in the darkness, and when Ralph could just barely compose himself he saw Roger lying motionless on the ground, blood trickling down the side of his head. He heard a quick slicing sound and the creepers fell away from his skin. Ralph fell to the ground in shock.

Arms wound themselves gently around Ralph's sides and held him in an embrace. "Oh God…are you okay?" He heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear. Ralph looked up to see Jack's face only inches from his. He let out an exhausted sigh of relief and let his forehead fall onto Jack's shoulder. He began to shake, and tears pooled behind his eyes.

"H-how did y-you…?"

"Shh…" Jack rubbed Ralph's back comfortingly. "..It's okay now."

"B-but your ankle." Ralph suddenly picked his head back up and looked at Jack, concerned. The red head's eyes were rimmed red and puffy, like he had been crying. How painful it must have been to come and find him!

"I'm fine Ralph. It isn't important." Jack unwillingly let go of the fair boy and glanced over at Roger, who was still lying on the ground.

"I-is he…?" Ralph asked quietly, grabbing at Jack's arm.

"No, I don't think so." Jack stood up slowly and winced, Ralph got up quickly to support him. The blonde tried not to cringe at the bloodied branch that lay next to Roger's head. A groan cut the silence like a blade, and Roger shifted on the ground.

Ralph bravely placed himself in front of Jack, but the red head pulled him back and took his place, shoving Ralph behind him.

Roger's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Jack took the branch and held it up high, but before he could smash it against Roger's skull, Ralph ran to the dark boy and helped him up. Jack stared, baffled.

"Roger? Are you okay?" Ralph murmured. He looked into Roger's eyes, and saw no devil.

The dark boy only mumbled in response and held his head. Ralph let out a sigh of relief. Then, he was yanked back by a harsh grip. In what seemed like seconds Jack was on top of Roger, screaming a long string of curses at the boy and punching him in the stomach.

Ralph ran at Jack and tried to pry him off of Roger, but his actions were in vain. Jack was too strong and fueled by anger.

"Jack! Stop!" Ralph yelled. "You'll kill him!"

Jack spoke in between punches. "I," _thwack, _"don't," _thwack, _"care." Ralph watched as Roger got pathetically beaten by the red head. He wasn't fighting back at all, and even Jack began to notice Roger's lack of violence.

Once again Ralph grabbed at Jack and tried to pull him off this time; Jack complied and got off of Roger awkwardly. The dark boy lay beaten and battered on the ground, unconscious once again. Jack spun his head around to glare at Ralph. "What the hell Ralph? He just tried to kill you!"

The two boys sat there on the forest floor, staring at each other: revenge confronting forgiveness. Finally, revenge opened its mouth and spoke quietly, "I don't know what I'd do without you." Jack brought himself closer to Ralph, his blood boiling happily underneath his skin. He moved his face in closer to Ralph for a kiss, but the fair boy pulled back and went to check on Roger's still form. Jack pouted silently before shuffling to Ralph's side.

"He's fine." Ralph said; his hands poised over Roger's wrist. As if on cue the dark boy stirred. His eyes slowly opening.

"Where…?" He rasped, turning his bleeding head from side to side. Jack kept himself as calm as possible, his hands were pulling up handfuls of dark grass.

"Roger, it is you correct?" Ralph asked quietly, helping him sit up straight. Roger nodded, his eyes were dull, and he glared at the ground. "Y-you know y-you're…"

"Batty?" Roger spat. "Mad? Crackers? Round the bend?"

"Yes." Jack hissed, and got a slight shove from Ralph.

"No, I was going to s-say bleeding." The blonde murmured. Jack glanced at Ralph enviously; he wanted the amount of self control that Ralph possessed.

"I deserve it." Roger mumbled. "I'm a killer, and I didn't even know…" Suddenly, he met the gaze of the two boys, his eyes wide and on the verge of a break down. "I-I can fix it though." Roger stood up shakily and made his way over to the fallen spear. Jack and Ralph shot up from the ground (Jack muffling a curse from his ankle). Roger took up the spear and tried to point it at himself, however it was too long.

Ralph began to make his way to the Roger but felt a hand grab at his wrist. The blonde looked back at Jack desperately. The Chief's face was a mask of darkness. In the silence birds began to liven up the dark forest, the sun would be rising soon, and the world was coated in a thick navy blue.

"Ralph," Jack said, "I can talk some sense into Roger…I'm Chief, he'll listen." Jack knew that Ralph could not help in this situation. This was something…only Jack could do. Jack lowered his voice, and murmured in Ralph's ear. "I need you to go back to Castle Rock for me, and tell the others I'm alright, I left in a bit of a rush yesterday. Plus, its better if you're not here, Roger will just think you're trying to manipulate me or something."

"But, how will you get back up to Castle Rock?"

"Roger can help when I set things straight…"

"What if he goes mad again and tries to kill you…?" Ralph felt Jack press a cold finger on his lips.

"I'm stronger. I need you to trust me." A moment of silence, and Ralph glanced over at Roger, who was still lustily holding a spear in his hand. Then, Ralph nodded and turned on his heels, the dense foliage swallowing him up.

Samneric was the first to notice Ralph make his way to the top of Castle Rock. He was exhausted, and the twins hurriedly rushed over to his aid. By now, the sun had brimmed over the horizon and a golden light sparkled across the island.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, grabbing onto Ralph's arm.

"We thought for sure-"

"—Roger and Jack did you in!"

Ralph smiled and was grateful for their concern. He sat down on the hard rock. "Jack is out…trying to find a pig with Roger. They saw me and…invited me to eat with the tribe if they had any luck." Ralph wasn't such a smooth liar, and he could see in both of the twins' expressions that they didn't believe him. But they could sense the subject was touchy, and didn't question Ralph's words.

The sun rose higher and higher into the sky. Littluns and biguns both began wrestling each other to try and keep themselves amused. Ralph idly stared at the pile of smoldering wood, and he had a deep urge to light it. He glanced up at Piggy's specs, where they lay preciously on a rock, shining in the sun light. They held this unstable society together. Without the specs, there was no fire, which would mean no meat. But, most importantly, without the specs, there would be no possibility of rescue. The blonde was unsettled with his need to start a fire, but at the same time, he knew he would never touch those specs; they brought too many memories…memories of a friend he never even bothered to learn the name of.

"The Chief is back!" A mysterious savage yelled, and Ralph tore his eyes away from the specs immediately. Jack was painfully making his way toward the group, using nothing but a bloody spear for support. The fair boy's heart sank. Where was Roger? Jack made eye contact with Ralph for just a split second, and he knew.

The blonde stood up and rushed over to the Chief, who leaned on him for support. The other boys watched curiously and Ralph didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Jack.

"Did he try to kill you?" Ralph asked, his voice breaking.

"No," Jack said quietly, "Ralph, he wanted to die. It was something only I could do for him. You know you wouldn't do it, and he's better off…" Jack's voice trailed off.

"Did he hurt?" Ralph murmured.

"No, not at all." Jack wiped his nose with a dirty hand.

"Where is he now?"

"The sea…with Simon and…" Jack caught a shaky breath, "and Piggy."

"You think so?" Ralph rested his head on Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I know so." Jack smiled, as if trying to reassure himself.

That evening the camp was ablaze with life. Maurice and the remaining biguns had caught a pig, and though Jack had missed out on the hunt, the feast was still enjoyable. Ralph didn't participate in any of the dancing and chanting the savages portrayed, but he certainly did eat. Ralph couldn't remember the last time he ate something so good, and his body thanked him with relieved muscles and a full belly. When everything settled down, Ralph stood up, and began making his way to his small secluded cave. He had grown to like it, the separation from the other boys made him feel guiltily superior to them. When he was encased in darkness, he lay on the cold stone floor and closed him eyes. Then he heard quiet feet padding against the hard floor and snapped his eyes open again.

Jack sat down with a slight wince. He sat criss-cross-apple-sauce in front of Ralph's face and peered down at the fair boy. Jack reached out and twirled one of Ralph's blonde hairs around his fingers. "I bet your hair looks beautiful when it's clean." He murmured, and shifted to lie down next to the fair boy.

"And I bet yours looks the same." Ralph scoffed and they both giggled.

Jack brought his arms around Ralph's waist and pulled them closer together. A silent conversation carried on between their gazes and they brought their faces together in a kiss. The kiss started out small, but then escalated when Jack began nipping at Ralph's bottom lip. Embarrassingly Ralph let out a soft moan, and Jack bit harder, suddenly addicted to the sound.

Ralph offered entrance into Jack's mouth and soon their tongues were entwined, dancing together. Ralph didn't have much experience with kissing, so he was sure it looked awkward, and not like the kisses in movies, but he could hardly care. Even if the whole world were watching them, it would feel like Jack and he were the only people in the world.

The two boys unwillingly ended the kiss, and Ralph tucked his head into the crook of Jack's neck. He never knew lying on a concrete floor could be so comfortable.

"Jack..?" He asked quietly.

"Mm?" Jack mumbled, twirling his hands in Ralph's fair hair once again.

"Would you sing to me again tonight?"

Jack sniggered, "Afraid you'll have a nightmare?"

"No…" Ralph blushed. "I just want to hear you sing again."

Jack smiled, and the small cave became filled with beautiful and mesmerizing song. Ralph closed his eyes as he slowly drifted into sleep.

**Alright! I hope no one is too mad about the whole Roger thing…if so I'm sorry! . Well, anyway this fan fiction is coming to a close soon, if not next chapter then the one after that. I'm excited to finish this one though, and after it I kind of want to make an after the island fiction. Ideas are just flooding into my head as I type! So once again, thank you so much for reading and such, hope you read other works of mine in the future. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is the last chapter. Now, I know this wasn't one of those brilliantly written extremely long fan fictions, but if you have read up to this point I would like to thank you. This story was my first fan fiction EVER (like I mentioned in the first chapter) and I'm really glad to be finishing it up. So, enjoy!**

***Declaimer: I do not own any characters from Lord of the Flies **

**[Chapter 9] **

Ralph opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly. Last night he had had the pleasure of sleeping dreamlessly for the first time in ages. Simon wasn't haunting him, and Jack wasn't frightening him, everything (considering the circumstances) seemed okay.

Ralph stretched out his skinny arms and stood up, frowning when he heard his knees and back crack uncomfortably. Oh, what he would do for a mattress. _Do you think you'll ever get to sleep on a proper bed ever again? _A voice whispered in his head. The fair boy shook himself tensely and left the dark cave, at a loss of how to answer his own question.

It has been a few weeks since the whole ordeal with Roger, and the hunters that hung around the camp have noticed the dark boys' absence. Ralph sat down by the smoldering wood. He still wasn't part of Jack's tribe (as he was reminiscing in his thoughts the Chief was out hunting, his ankle finally healed enough). He never pranced in their war dances, or painted his face with clay. However, the boys respected Ralph's lack of participation and never questioned it. Ralph was the only thing that reminded them there was something beyond this island.

As far as Jack and Ralph's relationship…the red head made it very obvious that he didn't care if they showed affection publicly. Many times a day Jack would kiss the fair boy, or cling onto him in a possessive manor, as if telling all the other boys not to touch. At first, Ralph was extremely embarrassed and would shove the savage hunter off of him. The others seemed entertained and curious at first, but as time went on it just became a normal thing to come by every now and then. So, Ralph began welcoming public attention from his hunter. Ralph flushed at how drastically things have changed. Jack Merridew could make a boy hate his guts one day, and completely love him the next.

"Hey you." A hand on Ralph's shoulder tugged him gently to his feet where he saw Jack smiling crookedly. The red head liked to greet Ralph from behind with the excited phrase, 'hey you'. Jack leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek before motioning to the reason why he was so giddy. "It's the biggest pig we've caught yet. Don't know how we kept missing it." The hunters dropped the large carcass on the ground and fell over panting heavily.

Ralph eyed the carcass in amazement. He had never seen a pig that big. "Wow…" he said, before he could think of saying something more inelegant. "You're going to need a big fire to cook it." Jack's eyes misted with possibilities for an extravagant feast.

"Hey!" He yelled, immediately grabbing the boys' attention. "We're going to throw a wizard party down on the beach. It's going to have a huge bonfire for the pig, and lots of dancing!" There were cheers and accepting murmurs arising from the savages. "So, we're going to need lots of wood and…" a slight hesitation, "…the specs! Well, don't just stand there, start collecting stuff!" Boys began to scramble and head into the woods. No one touched Piggy's specs; those were the property of the Chief.

Ralph felt rather useless as he watched the others come down to the beach with loads of stuff in their arms: wood, dead leaves, water, and the all important pig. The fair boy flung his hair out of his face and watched the ocean intently. Someday a ship would come from that ocean and rescue them. The blonde sighed dreamily at the thought of cutting all of his hair off.

"You're still hoping for a ship, aren't you?" Jack asked quietly, standing by his side.

"Someone has to." Ralph smiled lightly, not taking his eyes off of the ocean.

"What if a ship did come? What would happen to us?" Worry bit at the under tone of Jack's voice.

"Well, I suppose we'd all go home to our parents and-"

"No, I mean _us._" Ralph suddenly took his gaze from the blue water and traded it for Jack's blue eyes. Ralph shrugged.

"We'd be fine." He assured Jack, reaching out for his slender hand.

"You say that now…but here it's okay to do this." Jack leaned in and kissed Ralph lightly on the lips. "But _there, _I-I think it's wrong." Ralph was quiet, trying to formulate an appropriate response.

"A lot of things are wrong there…but people still do them." And, that's all he said before the pile of wood was ready to be lit.

The sun was setting and the fire was alive and fierce. Ralph stared at it mesmerized, like the first fire that took place on the island. Robert was off to the side hacking away at the pig, trying to give good chunks of meat to lusty savages. The fire was so big that they used the ends of their spears as roasting sticks. Ralph had nothing to roast his meat with, so he had to wait to eat until Jack cooked it for him. There was dancing and makeshift singing that carried the evening into night.

The fire still waved strongly against the darkness, and surrounding it were exhausted savages with full bellies lying on the sand. Ralph sat next to Jack (as could be predicted) and was thankful for the warmth the fire was providing. He watched the black sea lazy crawl up the shore and then recede. A breeze ruffled his hair and he glanced up at the almost invisible horizon. There…just barely noticeable, was a small blinking light. Ralph squinted at it. It kind of looked like a star that had fallen and was now sailing toward them. It was coming closer wasn't it? Yes. Ralph stood up suddenly.

A ship.

It was a ship. It spotted the fire! It spotted the fire!

Ralph hollered and screamed elated, pointing out toward the sea. The exhausted boys watched him quietly, as if he had finally jumped off the deep end.

"Look! Look! It's a ship! It sees us!" Now, questioning heads turned toward the dark ocean. The light was now getting larger, and a shadow of a small fishing boat could be determined. The others stood up, and few spotting it began to jump up and down and scream happily.

Jack grabbed onto Ralph's arm, the red head was the only one by now who wasn't celebrating. "Ralph…" He whispered, his grip on the blonde's arm becoming painful. "…we-we don't have to go. We can hide, and tell the others not to say we're here. We can live here forever and…"

Ralph cut him off with a kiss. He pulled back, but Jack clung onto him hungrily, Ralph had to shove him off. "You know we can't do that."

"We'll never see each other again!" Jack yelled.

"We'll find a way." Ralph said calmly, and he grabbed onto Jack's hand, and the two boys watched the ship approach the shore.

***Four Years Later***

Ralph irritably searched the book shelves of the library. He had seen _Coral Island _here last week, who could've taken it out? That book vaguely reminded him of his time spent on the island. Even the man who found them mentioned the book at the sight of them. Plus…the book reminded Ralph of Jack. The fair boy hasn't seen Jack for three years, society had split them apart. He wasn't sure where the red head was now, but ever since Jack, Ralph had not dated (or fell for) anyone else. _I bet he's got a pretty girl now. _Ralph sighed motioned to brush his hair out of his eyes, but realized it wasn't there. He cut his hair short a while ago. He wasn't bald of course, but his hair was long enough to be ruffled around on his head and look a bit tousled. However, it couldn't hang in his face.

Ralph looked at the top shelf and blew out a happy breath. _Coral Island _was squeezed tightly between two other books; he reached up and felt a cold hand on his shoulder. The blonde turned around, surprised.

"Hey you."

**[End] **

**(And yes! That was Jack)**

**Thanks so much for reading! Review maybe? I can't wait to write more on these two boys in the near future. So long! **


End file.
